The Hetallious Chronicles
by TruDivination
Summary: Based off of Mothy's Evillious Chronicles,the Hetalia Cast play the roles of the characters in the storyline, to bring you the Hetallious Chronicles. Fail Summary, story is much better, co-written by MasteroftheMidightYard and FlyingElephants. R&R, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Moonlit Bear

**Disclaimer: **

**TruDivination: Hi there! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, but, sadly, I have major writers block. So this is an unofficial post that my other stories are on hiatus until the summer at least, because schoolwork can really take a lot of time, sadly. However, I can at least work on something simple like this, as I have my sisters MasteroftheMidnightYard and FlyingElephants co-writing here.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Hey, this is a disclaimer, damn it! Just deny all rights to the almighty Hetalia and Vocaloid and move on!**

**TruDivination: *****sigh* fine. Hetalia belongs to the almighty Himaruya and The Evillious Chronicles belongs to Mothy. Happy now? I am only putting one disclaimer for this story, and it goes right here. The top space is now reserved for random drabbles of whatever is in my sister's ADHD mind.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: HEY!**

**TruDivination: Thank you, and enjoy the story. This will involve gender bending by the way, because I wanted them to fit the roles as best as possible. This is based of Mothy's Evillious Chronicles, btw.**

The Hetallious Chronicles

Chapter 1

Moonlit Bear

Year 001 

_Hurry quickly home, for on this kind of night, a frightening bear comes out…_

Roma sighed. All night, she had been lost in this endless forest, with no end to the trees in sight. She was positive no forest could be this big! It just wasn't possible! Though it really couldn't be helped. Nature really does have a funny way of doing things. Now if only nature would lead her home…..

Setting down her basket, she sat down on the forest floor, gently settling her two precious bundles on the ground under a tree. She smiled gently at them, before dropping herself against the nearest tree. Her husband had always said that looking at the north star would lead her home, she suddenly remembered. She glanced up, her hand shielding her vision. As she searched for that tiny speck of light in the dark sky, a sudden flash of bright green caught her eye. Was that…fruit? Roma looked closer. It certainly did look like fruit. And delicious fruit at that! She hadn't eaten in hours, not since she finished off her last sandwich.

Clambering laboriously up (climbing is not that easy in a dress) she managed to make her way to the higher branches where the fruit was. Noticing a ripe one just above her head, Roma stretched out her arm. Finally, she would get to eat! But the fruit was out of her reach. _No worries, _Roma thought. _I'll just have to try harder. _Straining even more to reach the fruit, she didn't notice the branch under her feet cracking, until it snapped. She plummeted towards the ground, hitting her head on the hard forest floor, knocking her unconscious.

_One hour later…_

Elizaveta Moonlit loved her night walks in the forest. To her, this time of night was pure paradise. It was as if all problems in life vanished; were washed away by the pure light of the moon. She would come to her favorite clearing every night, so as to sit in her moonlight and forget. After all, 'tis better to forget and be happy then to remember and weep, is it not? Elizaveta breathed in deeply, letting the night air flow through her lungs. Ah, this was bliss.

She slowly danced toward her favorite clearing. The moonlight would break through the trees and flood the small meadow with light, a true beauty to behold. As she neared the clearing, she immediately knew that something was different than before. As if something was off. As she quickly glanced around the area, something caught her eye. Sitting under her favorite tree were two bundles, placed next to a wicker basket. Elizaveta walked closer. Those two bundles seemed to be two red apples, perfect in every detail.

_Surely these fruits must be for me, as a gift from God Himself! _Elizaveta thought. She picked up the bundles. They were so beautiful, exquisite in every detail! She cradled the fruits in her arms. _He has seen how my husband and I have suffered, and He has sent us this perfect present! _

The moon shining brighter than ever, Elizaveta quickly set out for home, holding the fruits close as she walked briskly. _Now my husband and I can finally be happy!_ _No one, no one at all, will take this happiness from me!_

Suddenly, a cry ripped through the peaceful night air. To Elizaveta, it sounded like the growl of a fearsome bear. Fear struck her heart. Without hesitating, she held the fruits closer and ran as fast as she could for home. She could not allow her precious gifts to be stolen from her! Another growl sounded, coming from directly behind her! And from the sounds of it, it was getting closer. Elizaveta allowed herself a quick glance behind her before running even faster.

Her green eyes immediately met the brown eyes of a horrible bear, chasing after her at full speed, desperation in its eyes. Elizaveta continued to run. She knew in her heart that these fruits belonged to the bear, that the fruits were its treasures. _But I will never give this happiness up to anyone. Please forgive me, please let me run away with them, but I will not give them up!_

Faster and faster the two ran, Elizaveta clutching at the fruits, the bear in hot pursuit. Tears pouring down her face, she looked back once again. She could have sworn she saw tears running down the bear's face. And the fruits seemed to be crying as well…

_Later…_

Elizaveta slammed the door of her house. Finally, she was home. Locking the front door to her cottage, she sighed. The bear would never take her beautiful fruits now! She slumped against a wall, exhausted from her long run to keep her precious gifts. She smiled down at the red fruits that she had worked so hard to protect. They were even more beautiful in the light, weren't they? She then straightened out and walked over to the sitting room, where her husband was.

He had fallen asleep at his piano again. To her, Roderich was the most wonderful piano composer and musician in the world, but he would forget now and then to stop and re-enter the real world. She could never bring herself to bring him back. He looked so happy in his own world! Smiling, Elizaveta shook her dear husband awake, so that she could show him the happiness that she had brought to her house.

"Roderich dear, look what I found on my walk! Isn't this wonderful? Now we can be happy again, I know it, these must have been sent from God…"

She trailed off, realizing that instead of happiness on her husband's face, there was shock as he gazed at the fruits. Roderich gently took the fruits from her eyes and placed them carefully on the table, then turned and grasped Elizaveta's hands in his own, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Elizaveta darling, our child has already passed from this world. Please, return these two children where you found them. Would you inflict our own unhappiness on another?"

_Children? But…._

Suddenly it all came to Elizaveta. She quickly turned toward the two fruits. No, not two fruits, but two infants, twins, and not a bear, but a…

"We can fix this together Elizaveta. We can undo this, and return them to their mother, and maybe…"

"No!" Elizaveta broke away from her husband, and crumpled to the floor sobbing. "It's too late for that Roderich! I can't give them up! Outside…in front of the door…the bear…!"

She broke down, unable to speak any further. She slowly made her way to the children, holding them close to her, as if they were the ones who needed comfort.

Roderich quickly made his way to the door and ran outside. On the path to the forest was an unmoving dark shape. Walking closer towards the shape, he adjusted his glasses. He could barely make out the form of a young woman with brown hair, lighter than his, but a bit darker than Elizaveta's, with two stray curls. On further inspection, he noticed that there was a heavy injury on her head, and Elizaveta's frying pan was lying close by. Elizaveta must have grabbed the frying pan from where she had been washing other dishes outside earlier that day, and used it as a weapon when the woman had caught up to her at the house, killing her instantly. The skillet had made contact with a previous injury, perhaps from collision. In the woman's hand was a wicker basket, out of which had fallen a small glass bottle full of milk…

Looking through the still open door, Roderich saw Elizaveta coddling the twins, a boy and a girl, as if they were her own now, as if she had already forgotten the terrible sin she had committed.

Elizaveta had definitely not forgotten, but it was better to push it out of the way. After all, 'tis better to be happy and forget then to remember and weep, is it not? She turned her mind to what was more important, like naming her new children.

"Dear, what if we name the girl Alice, and the boy Lovino? I like those names. They suit our children, don't you think?"

Roderich slowly nodded, not daring to disagree. Really, he was not surprised that this had happened. Ever since their previous child, Regulus, had died from a deadly sickness, Elizaveta had never been the same in the head. She had started to have more violent moods, taking her anger and wrath out on everything but Roderich himself. She had even come close to even hurting him recently. Roderich felt that he really had no other choice. They might as well take care of the twins for now, until Elizaveta's anger fell on the children themselves.

How sad, they were such adorable children, with hair like their mother's, each having a small curl, the girl's on the left, and the boy's on the right…

**And that's chapter 1 for you! Please review, it means a lot to us! Here's a character list for this chapter, one will be posted for each chapter.**

**Elizaveta Moonlit: Hungary**

**Roderich Moonlit: Austria**

**Roma: Rome**

**Girl Twin: North Italy**

**Boy Twin: South Italy**

**Oh and this isn't important, but their dead child in our minds is like the Holy Roman Empire.**

**TruDivination: But I still think he's alive, just with amnesia *grumble*.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Abandoned on a Moonlit Night

**TruDivination: You know, listening to macabre Vocaloid songs really does wonders for your sleeping patterns. **

**FlyingElephants: But you said that you couldn't fall asleep till 3:00 this **_**morning**_**.**

**TruDivination: Yeah, but I was completely out of it. Therefore, if my dolls that I threw away when I was little come back for revenge, I won't wake up.**

**Flying Elephants: No comment. Just…none.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: And somehow I'm related to you both.**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh little note here. Stuff might begin to start to get a little disturbing starting probably last chapter. In fact, we're wondering whether we should have labeled this under horror genre, but we're keeping it fantasy/drama.**

The Hetallious Chronicles

Chapter 2

Abandoned on a Moonlit Night

Year 014

_We were left all alone, us two, just like Hansel and Gretel…_

In the blink of an eye, fourteen years had passed since that Moonlit night. Elizaveta and Roderich had raised Lovino and Alice, who were now no longer infants, ever since then. Alice had grown into a cheerful young lady, with eyes the color of autumn leaves and hair the color of caramel, her delicate hair curl bouncing as she danced across the living room floor, singing her innocent little heart out. Lovino, on the other hand, was now a handsome young man, dark chocolate hair spilling all over his head and occasionally in front of his molten-gold eyes, silently observing the situation at hand, his own voice quietly adding his own words to the song, for fear of being heard. At least it was better then when he was angry. Both Roderich and Elizaveta did not know where he had learned that kind of language, but they never bothered to find out.  
>Roderich truly cared for the two twins, he really did. But it was more out of guilt than love, as he had done nothing to stop Elizaveta from taking them. Instead of comforting her in her grief of her lost child before the incident, he had withdrawn to his piano and let himself be lost in the music. If only he had been there for his wife…<p>

However, Roderich still had his fears about Elizaveta. Her violent moods had subsided with the prospect of having two children all to her own. Life was peaceful for a while. But her rages had started to resurface a few years ago. If she felt that Roderich was showing Alice and Lovino too much affection, she would accuse him of trying to take her babies from her. When she was in one of her moods, she was brutal and unstoppable, not even Roderich could calm her down. Now even he had to hide his newly acquired scrapes and bruises from the twins.

To try to prevent any harm from happening to the children, he would act as the strict disciplinarian, sometimes causing the twins to run to Elizaveta for comfort. That always made Elizaveta happy; to be the preferred parent, and Roderich was willing to do anything to keep his dear wife happy. He still loved her with all of his heart, no matter what happened.

Despite his efforts, everything began to go downhill quite fast. It all began when Elizaveta started having nightmares more frequently at night. Many times she would wake up screaming about "the dead bear". This would have had no effect on the events that followed, if it hadn't been that one night. While Roderich was away, the twins woke Elizaveta up from her nightmare, to try to comfort her. When she saw them, she looked at them like they were the nightmare itself. After catching her mother's expression, Alice had drawn back, while Lovino had protectively put his arm around the younger twin, for fear of another rage. Then Elizaveta suddenly started to smile, and pulled her children into a tight embrace, tears of joy coming from her eyes.

When Roderich returned home, he noticed that the twins weren't there. Elizaveta was out on the back patio, sweeping happily and singing a cheery melody. When she noticed him come in, her face broke out into a grin. She ran over to Roderich and embraced him.

"Roderich dear, I'm so happy! I found out what will make the nightmares disappear! The bear is looking for its fruits, right? So I just have to return the fruits and all will be fine! Isn't that wonderful?"

Roderich looked at his wife in horror. _Alice…Lovino…where are they? Could she have…_

Just then, the door opened. A tiny hair curl popped into view, a head following it, and a fourteen year old girl ran in, sobbing, while her brother walked in after her, swear words muttered under his breath. They both hugged their parents tightly, to Roderich's relief and Elizaveta's apparent annoyance. However, the scowl quickly disappeared and she turned to Lovino and Alice with a smile on her face.

"Children, go back outside, quickly now. We're all going on a trip to the woods soon, so be ready."

Before Roderich could question Elizaveta as to what was going on, Alice broke in, a huge smile on her face, her curl on the left side of her head bobbing up and down.

"Where are we going mother? Is it a good place? Will there be good food there too? I hope there is. Will there be pasta? I really really really like pasta! And…"

While Lovino tried in vain to stop his sister's never-ending stream of questions and babbling, Roderich quietly pulled Elizaveta aside. He started to protest about leaving the children alone and defenseless in the forest, but his wife put her finger over his mouth, her face almost angelic. She pulled him close and whispered into his ear.

"Please, Roderich, for me. If the fruits are gone, the bear will leave me alone. You do want me to be happy, right? They brought me happiness, but it's too much to deal with! They just have to go! Please do this, for me!"

Roderich looked sadly at the twins, who were now arguing, and then back to his wife.

"…yes…Elizaveta…"

_Several Hours Later_

Lovino was worried. It had been many hours since they had left the house, and still they were walking. He didn't like walking this much, didn't they know! Che palle? They had left the path a long time ago, taking many twists and turns, and cutting through the trees while their Mother claimed that they were taking shortcuts.

This didn't trouble Alice at all, though. After all, their mother and father had been through the woods numerous times, though the two children had never been allowed to go into the forest, ever. They had been warned of bears and snakes and other dangers that lurked in the woods, like other people. They had never been allowed to meet other people. Their Mother had always claimed that they were going to try to take her precious babies away. But that had never stopped Lovino from exploring the surrounding area by him. Alice had always refused to go, sobbing that the woods were dark and scary and that the "meanie animals will eat me". Lovino had been able to guide her home the first time their Mother had left them alone, though it had taken awhile, as Alice was crying and screaming the entire way. It was a surprise nothing had heard her! But not even Lovino knew where they were now.

Leaving his sister's side, Lovino walked over to where his father was walking, slightly behind Elizaveta, and quietly talked to him without Elizaveta hearing.

"Father, where are we going?"

Roderich gave no answer, and seemed to be ignoring Lovino on purpose.

"Why do you look so sad? What's going on?"

Roderich still gave no answer. Lovino just decided to give up. No one was able to get anything out of Roderich when he didn't want to talk. He walked back to Alice, who had started to cry again about her feet hurting, and constantly complaining that she was hungry. Lovino rolled his eyes, profanities uttered constantly under his breath, and tried to block out the consistent noises coming from his twin's mouth. He instead tried to focus on how to get back. He was sure that there was more to this trip than what was told to them, and he wanted to be prepared for the worst. One of them had to be the smart one, and it certainly wasn't Alice!

Eventually, they reached a clearing that was bathed in twilight. Elizaveta suddenly stopped. Roderich stopped himself just in time before he walked right into her. Alice wasn't so lucky. Lovino took one look, sighed, and picked his once again crying sister and sat her down on a rock in the middle of the clearing. Alice plopped down, her tiny body tuckered out from the long walk. Lovino set himself right next to her, making sure she didn't fall off the rock.

"We'll rest here for a little while darlings," Elizaveta said soothingly to the already drowsy twins. "Sleep here, and in a couple hours we shall set off again. We'll reach our destination soon after that."

Alice yawned, leaning on her brother's shoulder, already half asleep. She started murmuring under her breath, whispering.

"…you'll stay, right? You're not going to leave us here?"

Elizaveta smiled sadly and kissed Alice's forehead.

"Of course darling. I'll always be here."

Reassured, Alice smiled and nodded off, falling fast asleep. Lovino followed suit very quickly. But before he blacked out entirely, he thought he saw one figure dragging another out of the clearing and back into the forest. But that was quickly forgotten as he closed his eyes and departed for Dreamland.

_A couple hours later…_

Lovino woke up to the sound of Alice's sobbing. She was still curled up next to him on the rock, tears pouring out of her eyes at an inhuman rate. Again. She seemed to be repeating something to herself over and over.

"They said they'd stay…they said they wouldn't leave…they abandoned us… why?"

Upon hearing this, Lovino was instantly awake. He sat up quickly and scanned the clearing. Sure enough, they were alone. The two twins were stranded on this rock in the middle of the forest, without knowing how to get home.

_Did mother and father really abandon us? Maybe they just went to get something to eat! Alice just overreacted as usual._

Alice suddenly started sobbing even louder. Lovino tried to calm Alice down, reassuring her that they would come back, and that they would never leave them alone, but this just made Alice scream even louder that they had been abandoned and that the "meanie animals" would gobble them up. Eventually she ran out of tears, and remained shaking on the rock. An hour passed, and Lovino started to face the facts. They had been abandoned. Period. They were on their own now, with only faint moonlight and no knowledge of the path to take to reach home.

Lovino's train of thought was interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter from Alice, who had pulled out a pretty glass bottle and reflecting moonlight so as to light up the areas around them. It was the bottle that she had kept with her at all times, ever since she found it years ago buried in the ground next to the remains of what was once a wicker basket. She seemed relieved to have something to laugh about, after the shock of waking up to find her parents gone. Lovino could sense another one of Alice's random drabbles coming on, and the more nervous she was, the more she talked.

"Look Lovino, it's like a moonlight rainbow maker! It can make pretty shadows and light up the area like tiny little fireflies, cause fireflies are so pretty, and they make such pretty lights, and maybe they could lead us home, like tiny little lanterns, and you know, it's like we're Hansel and Gretel because we're on our own and we're lost and don't know the way home, and our mother and father aban-abandoned u-us…"

She broke off, her voice breaking off, and she looked close to tears again, that is, if she had any water left in her after crying for so long earlier. Lovino had never been able to figure out how she could cry so much and still have any hydration left. It really was astounding. Lovino held her close to him for a while, wondering what to do. They couldn't just stay there! Alice could never protect herself from anything, much less anyone! Speaking of which, he stole a glance toward his sister. She was still clutching that damn bottle, and still crying. An idea started forming in his mind. He looked again at the glass bottle, and realized that Alice was right! The bottle could light up the area, and as long as they stayed on one path, it should take them somewhere! The clearing must have been their parent's destination all along, so if they followed that path over there that was in the general direction that he had maybe seen Elizaveta and Roderich disappear, they would eventually find their way home!

The night was still early, so Lovino and Alice picked some fruit to eat before setting off. Lovino chose the path to take, and they walked along it, not knowing if it was the right way, but really having no choice otherwise. Alice was holding the glass bottle to illuminate the area, and still babbling about Hansel and Gretel. Lovino was nearing his limit. If only he had some rope with him, he could tie her mouth shut! He was about to force her to shut up for just five minutes when a house came into view. He immediately recognized it as the house that they had lived in for fourteen years with their mother and father.

"We found the witch's house!"

Lovino turned in confusion towards his sister. _Witch's house?_

"This is where the witch lives, and we have to defeat her to continue on, remember?"

Lovino caught on. He smiled at his sister, finally understanding at last what he had to do.

"Correct Alice. This is where the witch lives. For us to find our _real_ mother and father, we must kill the witch and her henchman. Only then can we be happy."

Alice hugged her brother, a large smile on her face, before she turned to face the house, and they ran in together.

The witch was sitting in a chair, smiling and singing to herself, green eyes happily watching her henchman at his piano. Alice's anger flared. How dare this evil witch be happy when Alice herself was unhappy? With a shriek, Alice tore through the front door and barreled into the witch, knocking her to the floor. With strength that she hadn't possessed earlier, she lifted the witch up by her throat, and hurled her into the large fireplace. Alice immediately slammed the large iron grate over the fireplace, and held it in place, trapping the witch inside, and leaving her there to burn.

While the witch's dying screams were sounding throughout the house, Lovino had run to the kitchen and grabbed one of the knives there. He ran over to the witch's henchman as the man tried to pull Alice away from the grate, yanking him away by the collar. Lovino hurled the henchman to the ground and stood triumphantly over him, knife in hand. The henchman's brown eyes met Lovino's golden ones, and something seemed to flash in those brown eyes. Shock, disbelief, and…was that regret? Before he could know, the knife came down and the life faded out of those eyes forever.

By this point, the witch's screams had ceased, and Alice stepped away from the grate, laughing at the burning body that she had thrown into the fireplace. She ran over to Lovino, and they hugged each other tight, laughing for joy. They quickly checked the house for food, and then the twins walked outside and shut the door. With the ghastly sight inside blocked by walls, this place seemed rather peaceful and quiet.

"It almost feels as if we lived here all of our lives…"

Alice seemed surprised at what she had just said, but then shrugged it off. Lovino turned to his sister and smiled.

"Come on. We can leave now. Let's go and find our _**real**_ mother and father."

Hand in hand, the twins walked back into the forest.

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: whew! That took awhile! It's 1:30 in the morning, and it's finally done! I feel so proud of myself!**

**TruDivination: All you did was edit! I'm doing all of the work here. You were just dancing around listening to my iPod songs while I wrote this up for 3 hours!**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: And FlyingElephants did nothing at all, never forget that! And I worked very hard, thank you very much! Without me, the story would be a boring waste of screen! Anyway, we'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Recollective Orgel

**TruDivination: Hello again, and welcome back to the Hetalia Chronicles!**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: You sound like you're welcoming a TV audience back after a commercial break.**

**TruDivination: Anyway peoples, this is where we give the warning that the plot is going to be very hectic from now on. Seeing as the original Evillious series by Mothy is still not finished, and the parts of the story are updated in no chronological order, actually, no order whatsoever, and it's still not finished. We're taking artistic license here to try to bind the stories together when there are missing links, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. **

**All: Review, Enjoy, and Read, though not necessarily in that order!**

The Hetallious Chronicles

Chapter 3

Recollective Orgel (Music Box of Reminiscence) 

Year 013

_Now the music box will not make music…_

Long ago, there was a very respected man in a far off country. His name was Yong Soo, and he was a spring-worker by trade. With his skills and talent, he could create the most wonderful clocks and wind-up toys, putting all of his soul into his craft. What truly made others marvel at though, was his ability to make the most wonderful music boxes. Just one of these famed jewelry boxes were worth a small fortune among the members of the noble class.

The beauty of these boxes was the in the spring work, with gears so tiny and delicate that they seemed like they would break with just the slightest contact with anything. However, these jewelry boxes could survive almost anything, beautiful tunes always playing; even if the outside of the box was chipped and broken, the inside would remains intact and beautiful, until the spring eventually wore out, though that had not yet happened to any of Yong Soo's creations. His creations were truly unique and quite a sight to behold. Many people sought him out for his beautiful crafts.

Out of respect, the people gave Yong Soo the title of "The Clockworker", after his style of craftsmanship. A fitting name, in the people's mind.

Because the melodies from his creations far surpassed anything made by any of his rivals, he was one of the wealthiest people in the country. Many gifts and benefits were bestowed on him, and he was known and loved by all, for he was a very kind man. The Clockworker was truly happy in life among his art.

However, what truly made The Clockworker happiest were the two people closest to him. His fiancé Chun-Yan, and his little sister Sakura. Both women were his world, and he treasured them over all the material things in the world. Because of them, he considered himself the most fortunate person in the world. Every day, he would get down on his knees and thank God for the blessings that he gave him. Yong Soo was truly a happy man.

To show his love for Chun-Yan and Sakura, and with a wish for an even happier future, he started work on his greatest masterpiece yet, a large Music Box covered with jewels and intricate designs. However, the melody was the most beautiful work of all. When played, it would tinkle out a tune of pure love, joy, and beauty, with a distinct "lu li la, lu li la" melody.

Sadly, tragedy struck soon after he had started work on the music box. In the country where The Clockworker lived, the ruler with absolute power was always the one who was the strongest in the magic arts. The time had come for the old ruler to step down. Two candidates for the throne were presented. At the time, the two most powerful magicians in the country were none other than Chun-Yan and Sakura themselves.

Rivalry turned into full blown out hatred for each other, and the two women began to fight each other bitterly. Their battles became more and more brutal as the time passed and the tensions rose. Both of them had their own followers, and the country became divided as well.

The Clockworker's heart was instantly broken. He desperately wished that magic had never existed. Then the two would have remained good friends like before. He only wanted them to be truly happy, like he once was. All he wanted was their happiness…

In a very short time, the entire country was plunged into civil war. The people turned against each other one by one, mother against daughter, father against son, husband against wife, friend against friends. Many places of beauty were transformed into battlefields in a heartbeat. The country was slowly unraveling inside of itself.

While the battles were fought and tore the land apart, The Clockworker sadly continued to work on, making the music box, the last beauty he had left. Once again, he got down on his knees every day and prayed. Prayed that it all would resolve without further bloodshed.

However, his wishes never would come to pass. The consequences of the past were devastating, and The Clockworker saw the half-finished music box splashed with the blood of both women. He witnessed one girl collapsed, and the other standing triumphant, but heartbroken and sobbing. In that instant, the Clockworker's heart shattered, and tears started flooding from his eyes, so full of sorrow. He had loved both of them so much, but now…

_Now the music box will not make music…_

In the ruins of what was once a great and powerful country, a man now sits in the center, creating something. Whenever people pass by, they ask him what he is making. The reply is always the same.

"I'm creating a music box…"

But whenever they look, all they see in the man's hands is garbage. All he is holding is a tarnished, dirty black box…

**TruDivination: Huh. That was shorter than the last one. By about two thousands words. I guess this one needed less explanation and character development. We'll be seeing Chun-Yan and Sakura later though, neither died, but Chun-Yan was the one who won.**

**FlyingElephants: Aren't you supposed to be putting the new character list here?**

**TruDivination: Yep! And here it is!**

**Yong Soo/Clockworker: South Korea (Yes, I know he didn't act like Korea is supposed to, but I had already decided that China and Japan were going to fill those roles, and Korea was the only one we could think of to fill the role of Clockworker.)**

**Chun-Yan: China**

**Sakura: Japan**


	4. Chapter 4: Chrono Story

**TruDivination: The review page looks so blank with only one review…*sigh*.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: May I?**

**TruDivination: The floor is yours.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Right. Now we're working our *censored* off to write this, so please review or something very terrible just might happen to come across you, okay? *evil smile***

**TruDivination: DON'T threaten the nice readers! Or make me use the censor button!**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: But whyyyy? Hmph, fine. Please do review, though. We might just die of under appreciation. So please, give us some love and feedback. There, better?**

**TruDivination: Very.**

The Hetallious Chronicles

Chapter 4

Chrono Story

Year 015

Part 1

_Keep turning world, please cleanse yourself from these deadly sins…_

The sky was pitch black, and starts were dotted across in shapes and patterns. In a small clearing in a large forest, a fire burned brightly, a light in the shadowed woods. And by this fire sat two children, the images of the dancing flames reflected on their eyes.

Lovino was starting to get worried. Alice had been quiet for a while now, which was a relatively new thing. Usually, Lovino would be wishing that she would just shut up, but he hadn't had to think that ever since _that one night… _Shaking his head, he decided to break the silence with the first thing he could think of.

"Are there birds singing right now?"

_Well, that was pitiful, _Lovino thought. He glanced over at Alice, not expecting her to respond. He sighed. This was so unusual. Looking back at the flames, no thought crossed his mind. What was he to do now?

"No, it's just the cry of the forest."

Lovino's head turned towards his sister at record speed. It really wasn't like Alice to be this short to the point and serious. This was a cause of concern, in Lovino's mind. He asked another question.

"Is the moon shining right now?"

That really wasn't a hard question. There was no moon out at all, and the night was pitch black. Usually when someone asked a dumb question with an obvious answer, Alice would talk forever on how that question could actually be difficult to answer if one tried hard enough.

"No, it's just the flames burning."

That settled it. Alice definitely wasn't herself right now. Lovino just couldn't figure it out. Alice continued to watch the flames.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Alice still hadn't said anything more. Lovino was till watching the flames. They seemed to be dancing in a pattern. Like a picture of sorts, if you looked closely. And it seemed to be getting clearer. Wait, getting clearer? Lovino hit Alice sharply, causing her to yelp. He pointed towards the fire. She turned her head. Her eyes widened, and a gasp escaped from between her lips.

An image began to form in the flames in front of them. The twins leaned in closer. Inside the fire, they could see the figure of a woman carrying two red fruits in her hands. She looked very familiar. Very familiar. In fact, she looked like…

"The woman we called mother burned to ashes inside the fireplace…"

Alice seemed to be reflecting on what she had just blurted out. Frowning, Lovino looked closer at the image. He just wanted to know what it was. It was giving him a bad feeling, as if it was truly despicable just for existing. In the instant that the thought crossed his eyes, words came to him.

"Original Sin…"

Alice looked at her brother in confusion. Lovino continued on.

"That woman may be dead, but she left behind her Original Sin."

Alice was really confused now.

"Lovino, what's 'sin'?"

Lovino sighed.

"I don't really know. I guess it's just what our false mother was. Those words came to me when I wanted to know what the image was, so I think that this is her Original Sin here, in front of us."

Alice frowned.

"Well I don't like it." She pouted childishly. Then, in a heartbeat, she suddenly plunged her hand into the image. Lovino cried out, grabbing her hand. He pulled it out, quickly glancing at her hand for burns. But instead of burn scars, there was a purple flower in her hand. The image of the woman suddenly grew dimmer. Alice was mystified. She had no idea what this flower was or how it got in her hand. As she thought, a word appeared in her mind as well.

"Lust."

Lovino looked at Alice, a curious expression on his face.

"It has the same feeling as the 'original sin', but not as strong. Maybe if we pull the image apart, it won't be as strong. I don't know, I just don't like this feeling at all. This 'Lust' also has a deadly feeling to it."

After saying this, she looked at the purple flower in her hand, then hurled it into the sky. It hovered above them for a while, before taking off out across the forest sky.

Lovino nodded at his sister's words, then he too thrust his hand inside the image and pulled out a red seed, before throwing that away as well.

"Gluttony."

One by one, the twins tore apart the image, splitting it into seven parts, causing the image of the woman with the fruits to fade and disappear. In addition to the two they had pulled out earlier, they found Vanity, the gemstone, and threw it away, it's yellow surface glinting.

As they continued to tear apart the image, the "Deadly sins", as the two now called them, took on stranger forms. Envy became a never-ending spring flowing from a peach colored jar. Sloth was a doll in a dark green dress. She was carried away immediately by the wind itself. Greed took the form of the soil that scattered all over the earth. Alice and Lovino never saw wrath, but they knew it was there, they could sense it in the forest, _as if it was the forest. _Immediately, the twins threw away all of the pieces of the filth caused by their false mother.

As the twins watched the sins fly away and fade, they sensed something different about their surroundings. Now that bad feeling that the two had while the "original sin" was in front of them, it was everywhere, but diminished. It wasn't nearly as disturbing as that original sin had been, but it was still there.

"Maybe these sins will fade from the world if it keeps turning…"

Alice looked upset at the prospect of these sins living in the world and staying forever. Lovino hugged her tightly, in an attempt to comfort her. Alice sighed, embracing him as well.

"Who knows? Maybe the world will cleanse itself. Let's not worry about it for now."

Lovino continued to hold his sister, supporting her. Soon soft noises began to escape from Alice's mouth. Lovino set her down. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Lovino hoped that her dreams were filled with flowers, laughter, and pasta. He lay down next to her, and soon he too was asleep.

Part 2

_Time is limitless for me anyway…_

Some noticed the change in the world immediately. Others remained oblivious for some time as the sins began to take root in others. However, what all beings noticed was that now there began to be more problems in life, and problems that were easily solved earlier became more hopeless as time went on.

One of the beings that immediately knew what had changed in the world was the Dragon Tree, one of the ancient beings that had been there ever since time began. The Dragon Tree was the guardian of the forest in which the "Original Sin" had first came into being, and therefore understood exactly what the twins had done. And what the Tree also knew that these sins could be brought back, so as to stop further damage to the world.

So as to collect the sins, the Dragon Tree requested an old friend to do the job, who immediately agreed to do so.

"I don't mind collecting these sins, just as long as it keeps me entertained. I do have all the time in the world anyway."

The woman said this with a sneer on her face. She was a powerful sorceress who had lost the one person she loved the most in the world, as well as her country, and had destroyed all else precious to her. She had gained everything, but lost it all. Afterwards, through magic, she had been granted immortality. However, this immortality only brought her a feeling of emptiness inside. She owed nothing to anyone.

The sorceress had come across the vessel of "Lust" first. It seemed that it had been the first to take form, and it had already started to possess others. She left when she saw fit, and since time was meaningless to her. A little more than a hundred years passed before she set out for the location where the vessel of pure Lust was kept.

After her long journey, she arrived at the mansion where Lust dwelled. And Chun-Yan Clockworker smirked in amusement. This was going to be quite interesting.

For you see, this is the story of the Original Sin, raised by a desperate woman who laid hands on the forbidden fruit. The sin that was torn into seven pieces and scattered throughout the world. The whims of the sorceress who goes beyond time. All together, these are the Chronicles of the Sinful Events.

**TruDivination: This was a fun one to write! Anyway, here's the cast list update. Only two new characters this time.**

**The Sorceress/Chun-Yan: China (okay, so she's not really a new character)**

**The Dragon Tree: China's Dragon boss**

**FlyingElephants: Haha, I'm going to love the next chapter. And we're listening to the song that it's based on right now! **

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: After all, it is one of the safer ones to listen to at 1:00 in the morning. Mostly because nothing too bad happens in it. Unless *censored**censored**censored**censored**censored**censored**censored**censored**censored**censored**censored**censored* happens. Which it will. ;**P

**TruDivination: Not again! No spoilers ever, understand? Didn't I tell you already not to make me use the censor button?**

**All: REVIEW! Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Madness of Duke Venomania

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: At the end of this chapter, there will be mega-spoilers! Yaaaaaaay Spoilers!**

**TruDivination: Wait, what? How are you planning to pull that one off? I still have a censor button.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: But I have a spoiler button now! Watch this! *Pushes button***

"_**Bella chooses Edward over Jacob."**_

**TruDivination: Why a Twilight spoiler?**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: One, because if I gave a spoiler that people might actually not know, people would get mad at me. Second, it's because you are still a Team Jacob fan, even if you stopped reading the books a really long time ago, and I'm just rubbing it in your face. **

**TruDivination: *smashes the spoiler button with a hammer***

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**FlyingElephants: While my older sisters are arguing over something completely pointless, I would like to thank ryvan and hetaliapasta90 for reviewing. Like we said before though, it would be nice to get some more feedback. Thank You! *Ends up getting hit in the head by the smashed spoiler button***

The Hetallious Chronicles

Chapter 5

The Madness of Duke Venomania

_Come and dance inside my harem…_

Year 136

For some time now, women had been reported missing in the Belzenian Empire. Almost every day, girls were disappearing without a trace in almost an instant. Many men were loosing their wives, others their sisters, or their daughters. No one knew a thing about where they were or how they disappeared. It was almost as if they vanished, or maybe simply taken…

Most of the disappearances seemed to be focused on the region of Asmodeus, a country located in a small cluster of land over the sea. The largest amount of women were taken from that area. So that was where Chun-Yan Clockworker was headed.

When she arrived, she immediately set right to work. She began to track down the families of girls who had vanished. However, no matter how hard she searched or how many people she asked, she didn't find any helpful information. According to the people she had talked too, no one had seen anyone forcibly carried off or attacked. It was as if the women were walking out by themselves.

Soon though, Chun-Yan noticed something unusual. Apparently, she was not the only person investigating the disappearances of the girls. Well, other than the law enforcement, of course. Once, she witnessed a hooded woman questioning one of the people that Chun-Yan had already talked to, asking similar questions to what she herself had already asked. This immediately caught her attention. There was something familiar to how the hooded woman bore herself. It was almost like someone Chun-Yan had known long ago…

_Meanwhile_

_Another pretty girl came to me today_, thought Duke Francis Venomania. He was reclining on his favorite chair in his basement, almost as if it was a throne. He was surrounded by dozens of girls, all happening to be scantily clad in the most revealing nightgowns.

These were the very same girls that had gone missing from the Empire. The young woman who had arrived today was now happily sitting close by, looking at Francis with love in her eyes, just like all the other girls in the room. It didn't matter to her that she wasn't one of his favorites. She loved him more than anything. Just like she was supposed to. His four favorites sat around his chair. Two at his feet, and two on either side of him, all happily adoring him.

The Duke thought back awhile. About how this paradise of a harem came to be inside his basement. Because of his outward appearance, his peers had always tormented Francis. He wasn't unappealing, but he was different from the others in his country because of his foreign ancestry. Blond hair and blue eyes were unacceptable in this community, which he was constantly reminded of. All he had wished was that one woman, even if she was as unattractive as he was, would love him. But society refused him even that simple wish.

And then one day, his parents suddenly died in a terrible accident, automatically making Francis the last remaining member of the Venomania household. He was left alone in his huge house, with no one else around. No one would approach him, after all.

While walking in the grounds of his mansion many years later, he happened across a purple flower. He picked it up, admiring its beauty. If only he could be this beautiful. He could have any woman he wanted! He could even have all the women he wanted!

As if the flower could sense his thoughts, it started to shimmer. Instantaneously, it transformed into a long sword right in his hand. It was purple, like the flower, and it was decorated with similar painted flowers at the hilt. As he held it, a strange feeling came over him. He was alone now, and he craved the warmth of humans. No, he _lusted_ after it. It was as if the sword was telling him all this.

He also immediately knew how to receive what he wanted. He spent numerous hours trying rituals to summon the dark powers. When he was finally able to summon the demon he was seeking, he made an unholy trade with it. Francis' soul would have to be given up. In exchange, any woman whom Francis desired would immediately fall enchanted, and come one by one to his basement to be his own personal mistresses. A harem, you could call it. He laughed at the thought.

His four favorites among all of the women were the most beautiful ones there, of course. There was Torina Marlon, the young unmarried queen of the Kingdom of Marlon. The other two were Xiao Mei Greonio, a young peasant, and Nene Octo, a tailor with unusual peach colored hair.

However, there was something about Nene that not even the Duke himself had known about. Nene was not the same as she had been when she first arrived.

When Chun-Yan had discovered the whereabouts of the missing girls, she had snuck into the mansion and then used one of her trickier techniques, the "permanent body swap". Now Nene's body was hers, and Nene herself was probably wandering around in Chun-Yan's old body somewhere. It didn't matter to the sorceress. She was entertained, after all.

The fourth and most favorite of Duke Francis' was Victoria Glassred, his childhood friend. They had been very close as children. But as time passed, she made more of a fool out of him than anyone. Now she was here, practically worshipping him at his feet. He could do anything with her that he wanted. It gave him more pleasure than anything when he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately.

In this fantasy of darkness, sexual desires, and pleasures, the Duke Francis Venomania immersed himself completely. _However, _Chun-Yan thought, _there is poison hidden under this madness and depravity. _

The next day, again, a woman knocked on the door of the large mansion. The Duke again welcomed her inside, and shut the door. Smiling sweetly at her, he embraced her, and the woman smiled.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his chest and the "woman" stepped back, still smiling, _and holding a poisoned tipped dagger._

Chun-Yan, looking on in interest, recognized the "woman". The "woman" was actually a man by the name of Feliks Crim. He was the secret lover of Torina Marlon.

He had been one of the people Chun-Yan had questioned for information on the disappearances. Feliks had followed the girls who made their way to the Venom mansion, as it was commonly called. After discovering his love's location, he dressed himself in youthful girl's clothing so as to get close to Francis, stab him, and free Torina from her enchantment. Of course, it wasn't that hard for him. He had taken up crossdressing quite often back in his youth.

The poison quickly spread through Duke Francis' body. He collapsed, blood pooling on the floor, slowly mixed with drops of violet.

The enchantment was finally broken, and Torina ran into Feliks' arms, sobbing in relief. All the other women quickly fled the mansion and back to their own homes, horrified at what they had been put through.

As he lay gasping futilely for breath, Francis' eyes fell upon the last woman, no, _Victoria_, who was walking out.

Victoria stopped and looked down on him with disgust, before turning and walking back out of the door. _Wait!_ Francis tried to get his words out, but failed. _I haven't told you yet that I actually love you…_Then the light went out of the eyes of Duke Francis Venomania forever.

Chun-Yan walked over to his body and picked up the purple sword. She ran her fingers down it, admiring the beauty of something so terrible. It needed a name, she decided. _Hmm_,_" The Venom Sword" sounds nice,_ she thought. It was only fitting, namedafter the person it had possessed and affected. Chun-Yan nodded in thanks to Feliks, before walking out of the Venom Mansion.

As she reached town again, she noticed that many families were experiencing happy reunions with the missing girls. Shaking her head, she continued through a relatively empty part of town, so as to avoid the large crowds.

Suddenly, she felt hands around her throat, and she was yanked back and pinned to the ground. Above her was the hooded woman from before, her hands squeezing the life out of Chun-Yan, rage blazing in her eyes.

Chun-Yan blasted her backwards with her magic, than stood up over the foolish woman that dared to attack her, ready to finish her off. However, the woman's hood had been knocked off, and short black hair and angry brown eyes were revealed.

Well, this was certainly unexpected. Standing before Chun-Yan was none other than Sakura Clockworker.

"I know who you are."

Sakura spat these words out with hate, her eyes still focused clearly on Chun-Yan.

"You may have changed your body, but I still know you."

Chun-Yan's eyes narrowed. It seemed that she had not been the only one the guardian spirits had granted immortality to. Sakura clearly had not changed since the last time the two girls had met. _That_ event had ended with Sakura greatly wounded and Chun-Yan gaining control of the kingdom.

"So. It wasn't enough for you to almost kill me and destroy our country and my brother, you also have to take away my one chance of bringing him back?"

"I don't have time for this Sakura. I have a job to fulfill, and we both know that those who are dead cannot be brought back. Now out of my way."

Chun-Yan attempted to brush past the woman. But Sakura had no intent on letting her go free. She instead lunged for the Venom Sword that Chun-Yan had attached to her hip. Chun-Yan sidestepped Sakura, and continued on. The other woman fell on the ground.

"You don't understand!"

Chun-Yan turned back and looked skeptically at Sakura.

"That's one of the sin vessels! If they're all gathered together, the ones who granted me immortality say that a utopia will be created and the dead will be happily reunited with the living, and all will have eternity in happiness! Give me the sword!"

A look of slight surprise crossed Chun-Yan's face, but she didn't reply. The sorceress turned again and walked away, leaving Sakura Clockworker in the dust.

**TruDivination: Okay, I'll be the first to admit it, there were some really nasty implications in that song that didn't make it in here. It all depends on which translation you look at.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Anyway, now that the spoiler button is unfortunately incapacitated right now…*glares at TruDivination***

**TruDivination: Who, me?**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Well, anyway, it seems that there won't be any mega spoilers today. Sorry.**

**FlyingElephants: We do, however, have a new cast list. Here you go!**

**Duke Venomania: France (okay, there was no debate really on who would play this role. He was practically born to play that part!)**

**Victoria Glassred: England (and with France as Venomania, this was another given casting.)**

**Xiao Mei Greonio: Taiwan (we'll definitely be seeing her next chapter.)**

**Nene Octo: (just some random woman whose body Chun-Yan stole. She ends up getting pregnant from her time in the Venom Manor, and that last name of hers is important, we'll be seeing it in around twenty chapters. Nene is Fem!China's pet name, btw.)**

**Torina Marlon: Lithuania (here's another important last name.)**

**Feliks Crim: Poland (oh come on! He's a crossdresser in real life, so this part was only natural!)**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW! WE NEED LOOOOOOVE!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Flower of the Plateau

**TruDivination: Okay now this one isn't really significant to the story. It's just following one of Venomania's favorites after the spell was broken and all the girls were set free. I like the tune of this song though, and it is kind of interesting, so it's going in here.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Why is it that the happier a song sounds, the more evil it can get?**

**TruDivination: Because it is funny. Really funny. By the way, one of Mothy's happiest sounding songs is "Red Shoe Parade", which will not be in here because I just don't understand it at all, and it is probably not part of the Evillious Chronicles, but it does have some incredibly dark implications.**

The Hetallious Chronicles

Chapter 6

Flower of the Plateau

Year 141

_A flower must not be unsightly…_

It had been six years since the "Venomania Event", as it was now called, and Xiao Mei Greonio was happy with her new life.

She had just moved to the Marigold Plateau, and was now making her living as a flower seller. Because of her sweet disposition, beauty, and smile that was comparable to an angel's, the residents of the area lovingly nicknamed her "The Plateau Flower".

No one here knew of her past. No one here knew that she had been one of Venomania's favorites. That was why she moved to that town. To start anew, with nothing against her. No one needed to know anything.

Especially, the most important fact of all, that she had made her living after the Venomania Event as a local prostitute.

Only a few months after establishing her flower selling business, she caught the eye of a young lord who was also living on the Plateau. His name was Li Xiao Chun, and he was also well known and loved by the people for his handsomeness and generosity.

Therefore, it was not a surprise to the people when Xiao Mei Greonio and Li Xiao Chun fell in love, and soon were engaged to be married. All the people of the Marigold Plateau rejoiced and wished the couple great happiness in their life together.

However, some the past must always come back to haunt you sometime.

On the day before their engagement ceremony, a man entered the Marigold Plateau. Xiao Mei recognized him almost instantly. He had lived in the Asmodeus region of the Belzenian Empire, where Xiao Mei was originally from. He was an ugly and obscene man who was well known for his lechery of women. Not a very nice man, either.

What worried Xiao Mei though, was that he knew of her past life as a prostitute. He might tell others in her new home, ruining her newfound reputation!

No one noticed that the man had left the town the next day, and no one cared either.

Three years later, Xiao Mei and Li Xiao were married and living happily and prosperously together. However, the town was brimming with new news very soon. Apparently, there was a young nine-year-old boy searching for his mother.

She had been a prostitute who had foolishly abandoned him four years ago, when she left the town they had been living in. He believed that she was here, in the Plateau town, and he was seeking her love, despite his abandonment.

When Xiao Mei heard the news, she was greatly agitated.

Days later, the town heard the new news. Apparently, the boy's mother had been discovered to not be living in the Plateau Town, but was currently dwelling in the far off Elphegort Kingdom, and the boy had left to go find her there. He was soon forgotten.

The Flower of the Plateau is happy with her current life now. She believes that it is best for her to not think about the two dead leaves that are buried at the bottom of the old well on her husband's property.

After all, _a flower must not be unsightly…_

**TruDivination: I'm actually glad this one was kind of short. I have a ten-slide presentation on Victor Hugo that's due tomorrow.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: HA!**

**FlyingElephants: Let me guess. You put it off till the last possible second, aka, today.**

**TruDivination: Well, yeah. That kind of explains why I'm pressed for time.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Procrastinators of the world unite…tomorrow.**

**TruDivination: Well anyway, here's the cast list.**

**Xiao Mei Greonio: Taiwan (You know, Flowers, and she always has those pink flowers in her hair.)**

**Li Xiao Chun: Hong Kong (no particular reason here)**

**The pervert and the kid, who **_**are**_** dead in case no one got it, aren't really anyone. I guess the kid could be Sealand if you like, but the pervert is supposed to be ugly and old, and there is NO ONE in Hetalia who fits that description. No one.**

**All: Review and you get virtual cupcakes. **


	7. Chapter 7: Repulsive Food Eater Conchita

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: WE'RE SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**TruDivination: It's mostly my fault. I got back from spring break, and immediately had to rush to complete all of those essays and presentations that I was supposed to be doing earlier, and then my teachers gave me even MORE homework (9****th**** grade isn't always fun…). Anyway, my younger sisters can't do anything without moi, so that is why there were no updates.**

**FlyingElephants: Hey, that's not true!**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: I can write stories perfectly well on my own, thank you very much!**

**TruDivination: Well then why didn't you update without me?**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Not my job.**

**FlyingElephants: You're both wrong in whatever argument it is this time. Lets get back to the story!**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: *sigh* fine. Which one is it today…HELL YES!**

**FlyingElephants: Huh? What is it?**

**TruDivination: Sweet, it's Conchita! I've been looking forward to writing this one (even if it does gross me out at times)**

**All: Readers be warned, beyond this sentence is stuff that can be a bit disturbing if you get a mental picture of it. Also beyond this sentence is the review button. Please press it.**

The Hetallious Chronicles

Chapter 7

Repulsive Food Eater Conchita

Year 325

_Bow down and worship our great Conchita…_

In the heart of the Belzenian Empire lies a mansion. A very large and lavish house that is a beauty to behold to outsiders. A house that speaks of the ancient days of their empire of greatness.

A mansion that locals will not approach.

According to those brave enough (or foolish enough) to go near the gate that encircles the property, claimed that a rotten stench emanated from the grounds. It was also said that the carts that delivered food and other supplies to the mansion were at one time filled with the finest foods from all over the world.

But now they were filled with the most gruesome food items possible.

Inside the mansion lived the great Belzenian warlord Emellia Conchita. Long ago, she had been known for her strong personality and beauty, with her dusty blonde hair that had one strand at the front that would always stick up. Her glasses that somehow added further to her beauty, and striking blue eyes, quite common in that region of the Belzenian Empire, unlike the conquered Asmodean region to the north.

Once one of the strongest powers in the Empire, she had now become incredibly focused on tasting everything in the world. It was her personal goal to eat everything that there was in the world. It was her sick obsession.

At first, she had sought after the finest gourmet foods. There was not an edible of the highest quality that had not gone past her blood red lips. Every delicacy from every land seemed to require her taste and approval.

However, soon she grew tired of these foods. When there was finally nothing left the gourmet chefs could offer her, she set her desires to a new focus.

It was now her goal to find and eat the most repulsive food that the world had to offer.

The foods that were now delivered to her dwelling were enough to give any normal human goose bumps. Still, she devoured them without hesitation, her everlasting hunger never satiated.

Emellia's food materials were never delivered to the mansion itself. Instead, her butler and maid would receive the carts at the gate of the grounds. This was because the horses pulling the carts world never dare to go past the fence, as if they were spooked terribly by the presence of the mansion. Even when the butler and maid unloaded the materials to take to the kitchen, the horses would draw away from them.

The two servants were very unusual themselves in their own way. They were two twins, a boy and a girl, who looked eerily like Emellia. The only differences in their appearances and Emellia's was that they had a slightly lighter shade of hair, eyes a soft shade of violet, and a long strand of hair that, instead of sticking straight up like Emellia's, dangled down in a small curl. However, the glasses and the face was the same. Both of them had repeatedly been confused for the warlord herself. Otherwise, they faded into the background, serving their master without a second thought.

That was what confused others the most about the two. Their incredible loyalty to their master. The girl, Madeline, seemed to take wicked delight in serving Emellia, as she poured the new wine, called _Blood Grave_, into a dark red glass (this wine was rumored by the locals to be actual blood…). The male twin, Matthew, seemed oblivious to what exactly it was he was preparing with the cook for Emellia's meals. He could have been cooking humans themselves and he wouldn't have noticed. The mystery of their loyalty was never solved though.

As time went on, Conchita's tastes grew more and more strange. Soon, poison itself became a spice in her dishes. Strangely enough, this did not affect her in the slightest. And even when she had finished all that had been prepared for her, she would sometimes gnaw on the plates themselves so as to try to fulfill her hunger.

Eventually, her whole day became one never-ending meal.

Very soon after the meals grew longer and longer, Emellia's fifteenth personal chef this year (all the others had quit very soon after being hired) grew tired of all of his work. He soon attempted something that was unheard of in that mansion. He approached Emellia without permission, and trembling, he asked her…

"My Lady, would it be possible for me to take a few days off for a vacation?"

Emellia Conchita turned from her current meal and looked at him, disdain obvious on her face. She stood up. She walked slowly around him, sizing him up, as he stood shaking in the center of the room. Then she suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his oriental clothes and dragged him off to the kitchen. She grabbed one of the knives from the counter, forced her chef's head and neck over the sink, the twin servants watching with interest…

Soon, the chef's blood started pooling into the sink. Emellia then turned to her servants and pondered to herself, _I wonder what this useless chef tastes like…_ That dark brown hair that was in a ponytail would look good on an appetizer salad.

She looked pointedly to her servants and they nodded, already knowing what was being asked of them. Well, at least Madeline knew. Matthew probably was just following his sister as usual.

Later that day, after that useless Chef was truly gone, Emellia found herself craving the taste of human flesh again. She looked out the window where she could see her servants unloading the newest shipments from the carts. Emellia shook her head, she wanted none of that filth now that she had found another taste, but where to find more of it? It would be unlikely that another chef would be willing to work for her, especially because of her reputation. Her eyes fell on those funny twins that worked for her. It would be such a shame to lose them, but she was so hungry.

"_Butler, what do you taste like?"_

Even those two had also found their way into her stomach, following all that they had sent there themselves.

Emellia Conchita was alone in the large mansion now, but there was no more food! The carts had stopped coming, and she knew it would be purely torture to go into town and eat the plain and normal edibles that she had long since grown past the taste of!

Lamenting the fact that there was nothing left to eat, she stared at her most prized possession, her blood red glass. For some strange reason, the man who sold it to her, who was quite eager to be rid of it, claimed that it had been formed from a large red pomegranate seed. But the glass was pure crystal. Funny, her hunger had started soon after the glass came into her possession…

Emellia picked up the glass and twirled it between her fingers. As she stopped, she held it up to her face to see her reflection. Suddenly, a revelation dawned on her. She looked at her right hand that was holding the glass, realizing that, yes, _there _was_ one more thing left to eat in this mansion._

Emellia Conchita finally found the most repulsive food in the world. That food was none other than herself, the one who had tasted everything the world had to offer.

However, no one will ever know what she tasted like.

**TruDivination: Wow! That was more fun than I expected! But it does take away the creepy mood if you are listening to "Po Pi Po" at the same time.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Yes, yes, I am a genius. Heard that all before. Now FlyingElephants just needs to proofread it. Get over here!**

**FlyingElephants: *****zzzzzzz…*******

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: O_O Can I wake her up?**

**TruDivination: Sure. I'll read the new character listings.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Sweet. *****Grabs baseball bat*******

**TruDivination: Right. Also, little heads up. Characters can play more than one role if they are gender bended. The new characters are:**

**Emellia Conchita: America (You know, he's always eating those hamburgers, and if he can eat all of that food without getting fat, that's one major thing he has in common with Conchita)**

**Wicked Maid/Madeline: Fem Canada (I hope you could tell from the description)**

**Stupid Butler/Matthew: Canada (We couldn't find any more twins, so we used both Canada's. Please don't kill us.)**

**Useless Chef: China (I just figured to put him here because all the other nations are making him cook for them. And we were bored.)**

**TruDivination: And as a bonus treat (no pun intended), I have the menus from the last meals Conchita ate! **

**Today's Breakfast Menu~  
>- vegetable juice made from 16 types of herbs<br>- corn flakes with enriched iron content  
>- poisonous mushroom consommé soup<br>- chef's salad made on a whim  
>- servant's specially made brioche<br>- out-of-season fruit platter  
>- coffee capable of causing eternal insomnia (calorie-controlled)<strong>

**Today's Lunch Menu~  
>- fried leek and raw leek salad, with added scallions<br>- pink octopus Carpaccio, queen-style  
>- Japanese-style grilled eggplant, without the eggplant<br>- maid's bread baked on the spot  
>- chef's specially made ice-cream with dried sweet potato sticks<br>- self-produced HI-POTION (McShake Mix)**

**Today's Dinner Menu~  
>- chef's salad made on a whim<br>- long and thin pasta, very long and very thin  
>- platter (unable to be revealed due to adult content)<br>- smudge-covered gazette, RR-style  
>- soup (unable to be revealed due to adult content)<br>- wine as red as blood, or actually, blood**

**Today's Late-Night Snack~  
>- (unable to be revealed due to adult content)<br>- (unable to be revealed due to adult content)  
>- (unable to be revealed due to adult content)<br>- (unable to be revealed due to adult content)  
>- (unable to be revealed due to adult content)<strong>

***sounds of pain heard from other side of room*******

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Now, proofread it, or your teddy bear gets it again!**

**FlyingElephants: I don't have a teddy bear! And that's the cat you're hitting, not me!**

**All: THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8: TwiRight Prank

**TruDivination: Does anyone here know how hard it is to type up a story when your younger sister is watching season one of Hetalia **_**in the same room?**_

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Oh, don't mind me. I just need to see Italy do stuff right now before I suffer withdrawal so **_**MAN UP OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!**_

**TruDivination: *sigh* Why all of the distractions?**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: PAAAAAAAAAAAASSTTTAAAAAAAA!**

**TruDivination: Would you stop it already OMG IT'S CHIBITALIA!**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Surrender to the cuteness!**

**TruDivination: Ok, I really have to get back to work. Chibitalia is technically in this chapter though. YAAAAY! Oh, and it is supposed to be spelled "TwiRight".**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: *singing to Marukaite Chikyuu***

The Hetallious Chronicles

Chapter 8

TwiRight Prank

Year 491

_I'll be the day/_

_I'll be the night/_

_Together we make a beautiful orange sky_

Two young children walked down the beach, hand in hand. They were twins, a boy and a girl, both the age of five.

The reflection of the setting sun bathed the two with a soft orange glow, causing their dark hair to appear more crimson, and their light eyes to seem darker. Both had a stray curl on their hair, the girl's on the right and the boy's on the left. Such curls were very common now in the Kingdom of Lucifenia, where these two resided.

The male twin, Feliciano, glanced behind him. His auburn hair blew in front of his face as his caramel eyes came to rest on the footprints on the sand behind him. He and his sister Chiara had really gone a long way from their home when they had snuck away from their caretakers that afternoon. They had wanted to go and see the ocean by themselves, but they had never been allowed to. Finally, Chiara decided they weren't going to listen to the stupid adults. Each of them taking a snack, they waited until their nanny's back was turned, and then ran towards the beach.

Suddenly, something caught Feliciano's eye. A figure was rising from the horizon. This looked interesting! He looked up, and immediately screamed.

The demon that Feliciano had noticed smirked.

Panicking, Feliciano turned back around and ran as fast as his five-year-old legs could carry him, his hand still firmly clasped around his sister's. And almost immediately, he tripped over a rock and started crying.

"What are you doing, stupid?"

Feliciano looked up to the plainly annoyed, but slightly concerned, face of his sister. She picked up Feliciano, who was now hysterically blubbering on about the "scary demon who wanted to eat him". She brushed her dark chocolate hair out of her golden eyes as she looked back to where her twin saw the "demon". But saw nothing. Her face was laced with worry as she slowly set her brother down, telling him there was nothing back there.

"This stupid twilight is just playing pranks on us! You're being an idiot and freaking out. Let's just get home already. It's almost dark, and I don't want to be lost out here."

The two set out again. Feliciano kept checking behind him every few seconds to see if the demon was back. After ten minutes of looking back, he was reassured that there was no demon, and he finally stopped checking.

Immediately, a cry came across the waters of the ocean, stopping the twins in their tracks.

"Let me swallow you into my stomach so that we can play together!"

The demonic figure was back, and it was slowly moving across the ocean, headed for Feliciano and Chiara!

The twins looked at each other with terror on their faces. And they ran, hands still firmly clasped together, away from the small chest they had buried in the sand earlier that day, the reason they had gone to the beach in the first place.

Soon though, the twins had to stop running and rest. They climbed up on top of a tall rock and sat down, breathing heavily. The demon came to the base of the rock, but strangely did not attempt to climb up. Instead, it looked at the children with hunger in its eyes.

The two children remained shaking at the top of the rock. They tried to find a way to escape, but couldn't. They were trapped. All the two could do was wait until the demon made it's way up and devoured them both.

Feliciano's voice suddenly broke through the tense silence.

"Nanny told me of a way to keep safe during twilight."

Chiara looked at her twin, confused.

"If you make yourself the twilight, you'll stay safe. I don't know what she meant though…"

Chiara thought about this, then nodded, quite glad to have her mind off the demon,

"Okay then. Twilight is made of two parts, day and night. I'll be the day."

Feliciano smiled.

"I'll be the night then."

Chiara looked down at the demon.

"You stupid demon! Now you can't hurt us. I'm the day, my brother is the night! And since we're together, we're twilight! And you can't do anything!"

The demon looked mournfully at the two, and then at the snack Chiara was holding in the hand that was not clasped around her brother's hand. Chiara followed its gaze.

"And I'm not sharing my snack with you either, you big jerk!"

The demon turned its gaze to Feliciano, and put a wretched look on its face.

"Even if I swallow half the world, I will always be hungry."

Feliciano looked at the demon. He could see that the demon was miserable. All it wanted was something to eat! He began to feel really sorry for it. It must be horrible to always be hungry!

But Feliciano didn't want to be eaten. He glanced at his own snack, then held it out.

"I'll give my snack to you then. If I do that, will you leave us alone?"

The demon nodded.

Feliciano let go of his sister's hand and climbed down the rock, completely ignoring Chiara's screams of protest. He handed the snack to the demon, and it was immediately swallowed whole.

Then it turned to the young boy, smiling. Feliciano cautiously started to back away, but then the demon spoke again.

"You amuse me, noble prince. For your generosity, I think I'll give you a little secret about the ocean."

The demon held out its hand, and a scrap of paper materialized above it. The paper floated into Feliciano's hands, and he looked at it with curiosity. After reading it, he looked up confused, but the demon had vanished.

Chiara clambered down the rock and ran to her brother, screaming about how he was so stupid and the demon could have eaten him, and then she would be left alone.

After a while, she stopped hurling insults at Feliciano. No one knew where the five year old had picked up those words, but no one really wanted to know, either. She stared intently at the piece of paper in his hand, plainly interested.

"So what does the paper say anyway?"

Feliciano smiled at his twin and grabbed her hand again. They set off for home again, with Chiara still begging to know what the secret of the ocean was all the way.

"Don't worry Chiara, I'll share the secret with you someday."

They took off again, running for the palace that they called home.

**TruDivination: Normally, I'd go monologue-ing about something incredibly stupid with the rest of my siblings. But today, I am not. So here's the cast list, and enjoy the cruel irony!**

**Chiara: South Italy (remember what I said earlier about characters playing more than one role?)**

**Feliciano: North Italy (see above comment)**

**TruDivination: And next we have Daughter of Evil, one of my FAVORITES! Guess who Chiara is in that song!**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Hey! Why can you say spoilers and I can't?**

**FlyingElephants: Obviously, it's because you don't find favor with the Vocaloid pens.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: What?**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FlyingElephants: The Vocaloid pens really want you to press that review button. It helps with their ability to do my homework.**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: Seriously, WTF?**


	9. Chapter 9: Daughter of Evil

**TruDivination: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the one you've all be waiting for…**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: We're just guessing that you've been waiting for this, because WE HAVE NEXT TO NO REVIEWS!**

**FlyingElephants: Please guys we need some feedback! It keeps us assured that people actually bother to read this.**

**TruDivination: Anyway, DUH DUH DUH DA DUH DAAAAAA! It's time for Daughter of Evil!**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard and FlyingElephants: *throwing confetti and playing canned applause***

**TruDivination: Lets go people!**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard and FlyingElephants: *are already dancing to the song "Daughter of Evil"***

The Hetallious Chronicles

Part 9

Daughter of Evil

_Now, bow before me!_

The Kingdom of Lucifenia did not have a pretty history.

It was well known for its savagery, ruthlessness, lack of mercy, inhumanity, and many other titles that the country had earned over time.

But most of all, it was known for its power struggles. These fights for control occurred most often, each labeled with bloody results and heavy tolls.

Eight years previous, in fact, there had been a terrible plague in the country. The death toll reached the thousands. Many lost their families, relatives, and loved ones that had not been lost to war or power struggles already.

But the most devastating losses came from the loss of the King and Queen of Lucifenia. They left behind their two six-year-old twin children, Feliciano and Chiara. The King and Queen's last will was that their children would succeed them to the throne, and rule equally together.

Unfortunately, there were others that did not agree with this plan. Power hungry lords rose up to try to seize the throne for themselves. The country was once again forced into open war.

However, there was a large group of the people who were loyal to the former rulers' last wishes. These loyal citizens fought for the young twins, and defended them from the attacks against the castle.

Sadly, one day, the castle was broken into. The other contenders for the throne and their followers stormed into the castle, with the clear intention of the disposal of the young Prince Feliciano and Princess Chiara. The children's defenders fought valiantly against the enemies' large forces. There were large casualties on both sides, and the hallways were permanently stained with crimson blood.

Finally, at the end of the battle, an army was annihilated and a single person sat on the throne. The new official ruler of the entire Kingdom of Lucifenia was none other than Princess Chiara Lovina d'Autriche.

Grieving the loss of her twin, the six-year-old princess had survived to fulfill her parents' wish, though Feliciano had not survived. However, there were others that did not give up their quest for the throne.

On one similar occurrence, the princess was attacked and nearly killed. Apparently, a foreign witch with short black hair and brown eyes had cursed the young girl by possessing her with a demon. Fortunately for Chiara, a visiting sorceress with strange peach colored hair had been able to expel the demon.

Unfortunately, the event caused Chiara to lose all of her memories. The ministers decided to prevent the sorceress from restoring the memories, so that Chiara would not have to deal with the loss of Feliciano again. They could not afford for their sole ruler to fall into despair once again. The country's status was already dire.

After this quite strange event, there were no further attempts on Chiara's life, and she grew up as the ruler of the country. However, at this point, she was only the ruler by name, as a six-year-old cannot be trusted to rule a country right away. The ministers had all the power, forgetting about her and not bothering to teach her how to run a country. She grew up spoiled by the women of the palace, as a figurehead doll, with the Minister-in-Chief making the decisions of the country. In the name of the Princess, of course.

However, this all soon changed soon after Chiara had reached her twelfth birthday. The ministers had decided that it would be for the kingdom's benefit to form a merger with one of the neighboring monarchies. Therefore, there was talk in the palace of an arranged marriage between the son of a powerful nobleman in the Belzenian Empire, and the Princess Chiara.

Chiara herself was not a fan of this idea. Instead she had her eyes on the young, unmarried, and handsome King of Marlon, Antonio Fernandez Marlon. Because of this, fights broke out between the ministers and Chiara. Very quickly annoyed by all of the meaningless arguing, Chiara decided it was time she took her place as the true ruler of the kingdom.

One day, the ministers walked into the Throne Room to find Chiara already sitting down on the throne and waiting for them. A new servant was at her side, a young boy, who looked incredibly similar to her.

The Princess smiled sweetly at the approaching ministers, but a scowl soon appeared on her face.

"Bow to me!"

The ministers hesitantly obeyed, shooting each other looks of confusion. They knelt down on the ground, nervously eyeing the large number of guards that were now pouring into the room.

A smile of amusement on her face, the Princess motioned for the guards to surround the trembling ministers, and then waved her new servant forward. He nodded back at her and turned to face the ministers.

"Her Majesty Princess Chiara Lovina d'Autriche has requested that I inform you this. From this day forward, she is assuming full control of Lucifenia. Therefore, you are no longer necessary, and not worthy of Her Majesty's attention."

The ministers still knelt, too shocked to even speak. The servant turned towards the guards.

"Remove this filth from Her Majesty's presence immediately."

As the guards obeyed and dragged the protesting ministers from the room, Princess Chiara watched without the slightest emotion, and then turned to her servant.

"Feli, I want you to send a message to the Marlon Kingdom for me. You already know what I want the message to contain."

Feli smiled and bowed slightly.

"Of course, my Princess."

Year 500

It had been two years since Princess Chiara had seized full control over the affairs of the kingdom, and she was now fourteen years old. However, Chiara had neither the knowledge nor the experience to run a country. These two years had resulted in a tyrannical rule by a spoiled brat who used her power to get what she wanted.

Her solutions to her problems were simple. If she needed money, then she took it from her subjects. If there was someone who was speaking out against her, she would order for that individual to "disappear".

In her mind, her subjects were there to serve her, and not the other way around.

All Chiara cared for was for her own pleasure. Her palace was decked with lavish furniture, and large stores of grain and jewels were kept in the treasuries. The most beautiful horse all of the countries, Josephine, belonged to the Princess as well. To her, all the riches in the world were there for her, and her alone. They served no other purpose to anyone else!

Throughout these two years, Chiara's servant, Feli, remained faithfully by her side. He was the son of one of the knights of the palace, Sir Avadonia, one of the original guardians of the Princess. When his father brought him to see the palace, Chiara had instantly taken a liking to him. And therefore, he came to be her servant.

Other servants would marvel at the strong resemblance between Princess and servant. Their facial features were incredibly similar, but his hair had more of a reddish tint to it, and his eyes were much lighter as well.

Although their outward appearances were the same, that was where the resemblance stopped. Whereas Chiara was fiery-tempered, pessimistic, and unforgiving, Feli was much harder to push to anger, very optimistic, and caring.

However, he would do anything to please the Princess, and followed her every order without question.

Inside the palace, things were beginning to get quite exciting, especially for the young Princess. The Marlon royal family had accepted the proposal for a marriage between Princess Chiara and King Antonio! The two were now betrothed. The wedding was to take place on Chiara's sixteenth birthday. The people heard this news with relief, hoping that in a few years time there would be a new influence on the government, and maybe the Princess would start to treat her subjects better.

However, that winter, a famine started in the land that started a deadly chain of events. The people were running out of food, and the death toll from starvation was steadily climbing. Once again, people were losing their loved ones to the harsh winter and horrible circumstances.

While the subjects were suffering, Princess Chiara sat comfortably back in her palace, not caring in the slightest. She did care though, when a hero of the people opened the palace grain stores to the hungry commoners.

That day, Feli received a small glass bottle with a slip of paper inside, sealed with wax at the top. This was Chiara's way of secretly communicating with him. When she wanted to tell him something confidentially, or give him orders that she didn't want others to find out about (such as scouting among the people for rebellions), she would send him a bottle with her orders plainly written inside. They were immediately carried out every time.

This particular piece of paper was an order for the removal of the one who had fed the hungry masses the grain from the palace. It was an order for the death of Sir Avadonia, Feli's father.

A few days later, the slain body of Sir Avadonia was tied to a post outside the castle. A young teenage girl in a red dress could be seen sobbing by his body.

Soon after this event, Chiara learned that King Antonio was visiting the nearby country of Elphegort. Wanting to know more about his personal life, she sent Feli to Elphegort to survey the young king.

To Chiara's great dismay, Feli's report was not a happy one. Apparently, while staying at the house of a very wealthy merchant in Elphegort, King Antonio had fallen in love with one of the servants there. She was a girl with incredibly beautiful short blonde hair and stunning light blue eyes, a very popular look in Elphegort and the Belzenian Empire. Soon after this report reached Chiara; a message was sent from Antonio. The message informed the Princess that he was calling the marriage off for personal reasons.

Chiara did not take this well at all. Anger and hatred welling in her heart, she issued two official orders. The first order was to her army. They were to immediately go to Elphegort and lay waste to the kingdom, destroy all of the villages, and kill any woman there with blond hair and blue eyes. The second order was for Feli. He was also to go to Elphegort, but his job was to track down the particular girl that King Antonio had fallen in love with, and to ensure her demise.

Both her orders were carried out. Towns and cities were burnt to the ground, and thousands, if not millions, were killed. The people cried out for mercy to Princess Chiara, but did not seem to reach her ears. Chiara's only response was to continue looking at her reflection in one of the four mirrors that adorned her chambers. These gold mirrors embedded with yellow gemstones were an engagement gift from the Marlon Kingdom. Chiara did not go one day without examining her reflection for an extensive period of time in them.

Finally, Feli returned, informing her that the girl that King Antonio had loved was no more. Chiara turned from her place in front of the mirrors and looked past Feli to the clock that chimed three o clock.

"It's time for my snack, Feli."

Feli nodded and left for the kitchens to bring the Princess her afternoon snack.

Very soon afterwards, the clock of events started to work again, ticking and setting everything in motion.

Chiara eventually had to atone for her actions. Revolts started to crop up throughout Lucifenia. News of what had transpired in Elphegort enraged the people, and the royal forces were losing the will to fight against the revolts. Farms, villages, and towns were being overrun and taken control of by the revolutionaries every day.

Finally, the separate revolts combined into one large rebellion against the tyrannical princess. The young woman who had been crying at the body of Sir Avadonia led this rebellion. She was now a mercenary dressed in blood red armor. Along with her was a young man in a blue mask. If he happened to remove that mask, he appeared to look quite similar to the young Prince Antonio...

The rebellion soon pressed against the palace gates. The whole kingdom was fighting against the rule of the cruel Princess Chiara. However, Chiara's forces were still weary from the war with Elphegort. The rebellion pushed into the palace without much effort, and all of the servants were allowed to flee.

Supported by a small group of fighters, the lady red mercenary and the blue masked man made their way to the Princess' chambers. The doors were flung open to see a young figure wearing the crown of Lucifenia, staring at a reflection in a mirror on the wall. Chiara's loyal servant was nowhere in sight.

In unison, the two leaders of the rebellion held their swords to the neck of the Princess. Without lifting her head, the two heard the Princess say softly…

"How insolent of you…"

_Later_

The rebellion had been won, and the tyrant Princess was in custody. The execution was set to be at three o clock in the afternoon that day. Alone and deserted by everyone, the Princess sat in jail, waiting.

Soon enough, it was time for the final blow. Brought out in commoners' clothes, the people booed and jeered at the one they claimed had brought the country so much hardship. As the blade of the guillotine was positioned over the neck of the young former ruler, the lady red mercenary turned to the Princess.

"Any last words, _your highness?_"

Without looking to the faces of any in the crowd but one, a hooded figure with tears streaming down, the "Princess" smiled and looked at the large clock tower, seconds away from chiming three o clock.

"Oh, it's time for my snack!"

The crowd yelled in outrage.

The chimes rang out.

The blade fell…

Now whenever the people speak of Princess Chiara, they always say, "She truly was the Daughter of Evil."

**TruDivination: Well, that certainly was interesting!**

**FlyingElephants: That was the most fun I've had writing a story in a long time!**

**TruDivination: Well, time for the cast list!**

**FlyingElephants: Shouldn't we get MasteroftheMidnightYard to help us out?**

**TruDivination: Well, she's kinda incapacitated right now…**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: *****sobbing in back corner* WHY YOU NO LOVE LOVI-CHAN, ANTONIO? WHY? **

**FlyingElephants: oh. Spare her the pain?**

**TruDivination: Spare her the pain. Now, here's the cast list:**

**Chiara: S. Italy (wait, didn't we tell you this last chapter?)**

**Feli: Nope. We're not telling until chapter 10. Even though it could be obvious for those who know how the story goes, or maybe everyone, we're not spoiling ANYTHING!**

**Lady Red Mercenary: Again, we'll tell you next chapter.**

**King Antonio: Spain (hence why MasteroftheMidnightYard is having a meltdown)**

**Elphegortian Servant girl: NEXT CHAPTER!**

**FlyingElephants & TruDivination: REVIEW!**

**MasteroftheMidnightYard: *still sobbing***


End file.
